


The Meeting

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much just porn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just porn.

_**Fic: The Meeting - John/Rodney - NC17**_  
TITLE:  The Meeting  
AUTHORS: squidgiepdx and elderwitty  
FANDOM: SGA  
RATING: NC17  
WORDS: 1,060  
PAIRING: John/Rodney  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTES: This is pretty much just porn.  
DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but dirty, dirty thoughts

~*~*~

Rodney has been on Earth for two weeks; it’s the longest he and John have been apart since Atlantis returned to the Pegasus Galaxy.  Rodney's arguments with Keller started right after the IOC okayed plans to send the city ship back to its rightful home, and escalated until their relationship fractured.  As usual, Rodney sought solace in his best friend.  Very much _not_ as usual, John admitted how he felt about Rodney, which led to them becoming a couple.

Woolsey calls a staff meeting for early the next morning saying Rodney has some news he wants to discuss via a secure video feed.  When John enters, there’s a group of new datapads spread out on the table near the door, each labeled with the name of a senior staff member.  Rodney must have been in heaven getting new "toys" for the Atlantis crew, John muses as he grabs his and settles into his usual spot.

"Good morning," Woolsey says as he strides in.  "Dr. McKay has scheduled a video conference this morning.  Video for him, audio only back from us."  Woolsey keys his microphone.  "Chuck?  If you please?"  John hears the gate dialing and the wormhole connecting a few seconds before Rodney's voice issues from the datapads.

"Good morning, Atlantis!" Rodney says cheerily, before apologizing for not doing the conference in person.  He immediately launches into an explanation of some special science team changes, barreling forward without allowing time for questions.  

John notices two things while everyone is engrossed in the discussion.  One, his datapad display flickers several times.  Two, the video is no longer synched with the audio.  On his screen, Rodney is simply looking out at John with a bright smile.  "Hey, is your..." John starts to ask Teyla, but cuts himself off when text starts scrolling across his screen.

' **Wish you were here with me, John** ' it reads, and John nearly replies aloud, stopping just in time.  ' **Been thinking about you a lot** ,' comes the next message.  John watches the Rodney on his screen bring his hand up to toy with the zipper on his uniform, making John swallow around a sudden lump in his throat.  His eyes are glued to the screen where Rodney's smile grows as he pulls the zipper all the way down, before cupping his pectoral and pinching a nipple.

Rodney sent him porn.  Rodney sent him _Rodney porn_.  John is going to kill him when he gets back.  Either that, or they aren’t going to leave their room for days...

With Rodney still going on about further changes on the other datapads, John watches his Rodney suddenly drop his shirt to the floor and unzip his pants.  With one hand pinching a nipple, he slips the other into his pants, where the thick line of his cock grows significantly under his ministrations.  John glances around nervously, pulling his datapad closer and angling it so no one else can see the show.  By the time he looks at his screen again, Rodney is stepping out of his pants.  In true McKay style, though, Rodney has forgotten to remove his shoes and stumbles clumsily, throwing a glare at the camera.  ' **I meant to do that!'** ' shows up a second later.

Acutely aware of his rapidly filling cock, John tries to adjust himself as covertly as possible.  Of course, even that slight movement catches Teyla’s eye.  He gives her an apologetic grin and she rolls her eyes fondly before returning her focus to the presentation in progress.

John looks back to his screen, where Rodney has settled into a chair, his sturdy thighs arrowing up toward his groin, his hard cock standing at attention.  Rodney plays with his foreskin deliberately, rolling it down before releasing it again, knowing full well that’s one of John's weaknesses.  His other hand goes up to tease his nipples, flicking them erect with nimble fingers.

John's breathing starts to get ragged, and he can feel beads of sweat gathering on his brow.  He watches Rodney fist his cock with both hands, just the way John likes to.  After a few strokes, Rodney throws his head back, jerking his cock wildly.  Though John can’t hear them, he knows the sounds Rodney is making, and suddenly his pants are that much more constricting.

Video Rodney raises a hand to his mouth, laving his index finger.  John suppresses a moan; he knows what’s coming next.  Rodney lifts his legs, showing John his heart-shaped ass, then speaks to the camera, clearly mouthing, "Fuck, I miss your cock, Sheppard," as he thrusts his moistened finger into his ass.

John unconsciously raises a hand to his chest, fingernails tracing a nipple through the thin cotton of his shirt as he watches his lover pleasure himself on camera.  He’s mesmerized by Rodney's finger burying itself in his ass as his other hand quickens the pace on his cock.  After a few, more deliberate, strokes, Rodney looks at the camera, and mouths, "I'm gonna come, John.  You wanna watch me shoot?"

"Fuck," John says, barely more than an exhale.  He wants to look around to see if anyone heard him, but can’t take his eyes off of his lover.  Rodney throws his head back and strokes his cock, chest rising and falling desperately.  Rodney looks into the camera, eyes seemingly locked on John, and doesn't hold in his cry as orgasm overtakes him, ropes of come painting his belly and chest.

John tries to resist grinding into the side of the chair, the underside of the table, or his own hand, but lust wins out.  With barely a touch to his cock through his BDUs, he feels the warm pulse of come puddle against his thigh and fights the urge to convulse, even though his body desperately wants it.  Wants Rodney.

After a few hazy seconds, John watches his screen go fuzzy before the picture changes to the live video and Rodney's voice comes through the speaker on his datapad.  "So, I trust you all are comfortable with the changes?" Rodney asks, garnering a round of approvals.  "Oh - and, John," Rodney says, "I know this wasn't quite the meeting you were expecting, but I hope you got _something_ out of it."

John, careful not to squeak, replies, "You could say that, buddy," his voice husky with sex.  "We'll discuss it in detail when you're back on Atlantis."  



End file.
